Love and Tennis
by SoRandomAbi
Summary: Rachel and Libby are new to Deviner Tennis Academy when they meet Beccie, Harvey, Jason and Mick the Group A have adventures and all sorts with Romance, Friendship and Tennis who wonders what they will get up to.


Rachel and Libby were running down the hall.

" Come on Rach it's our first day and we're already late for class" Libby turned to her friend running behind her. Not looking where she was going Libby crashed straight into President Decromo.

"Late for something Miss Martillo" he looked down at the red faced girl then to Rachel

"And you Miss Chasser"

"Sorry sir" the girls said in unison as the president walked away. The girls carried on walking to class and once they opened the door everyone looked up from there work and looked at them,

"Sorry we are late miss we were talking to President Decromo" Rachel spoke half lying

"Very well" the teacher said pointing to two empty chairs.

"I will let you off since it's your first day" the teacher warned them then checked her computer

"Libby Martillo and Rachel Chasser resent transfers from Meilleur Tennis School" the two girls smiled

"Well girls, welcome to Deviner". The girls looked relieved.

Soon it was lunchtime as Libby and Rachel sat down to lunch a boy with red hair came and sat down with them.

"Hi im Mick Cretin student monitor" he put out his hand and both girls shook it, then a girl with curly blonde hair came over

"Beccie ma lady how's it hangin" Mick said as she sat down with them.

"Get a life Mick" she said chucking her fork at him, with that Mick left to go annoy another table.

"Don't mind him he was dropped as a baby" she said turning to look at the girls.

"Im Rebecca Garra but you can call me Beccie" the girls nodded

"Im" Libby started but Beccie stopped her

"I know who you are Libby Martillo and Rachel Chasser top two players at Meilleur Tennis School".

The girls looked surprised, Beccie laughed

"I did my research" "Oh" the girls said together.

"So what brings you to Deviner then" Beccie asked taking a mouthful of pasta "Well my parents said that Meilleur wasn't good enough for me so here I am" Rachel said proudly, Beccie then turned to Libby but she was looking over at the other side of the canteen. Beccie looked to the direction that Libby was staring at and realised what or who she was looking at

"Oh I see you have seen the famous Jason Brazo" Libby came out of her daydream.

"Hu… oh him…I was just" her face went red.

"So what group you two in" Beccie asked changing the subject

"Group A" Libby said her face returning to its original colour,

"Cool same here" Beccie said smiling at them

"You been assigned to a room yet" Beccie said as she got up

"Not yet" Rachel said standing with her,

"We're now going to see President Decromo about that now" Libby said also standing up"

"Cool I'll come with you, President Decromo said he needed to see me anyway" Beccie said following the girls out of the canteen.

The three girls knocked on the door,

"Come in" a voice said from behind it, they all entered the room.

"Ah Miss Garra glad you could come, oh and I see you have brought Miss Chasser and Miss Martillo with you this should be easier now" he sound relieved

"What's easier now sir" Beccie asked sounding confused. President Decromo smiled

"Well Miss Garra these to are your new roommates". The three girls hugged each other then ran out the room screaming all the way to there dorm room.

In the men's dorm room Mick had just burst into the room making both his roommates jump.

"God Mick you scared me half to death" said an annoyed Jason,

"Oh sorry jay" Mick said jumping onto his own bed

"So you met the new girls yet then Harv" Mick said turning to a boy who had his head in a book. No answer. Mick turned to Jason who was throwing a ball against the ceiling

"How about you Jay" Mick asked

"Na not yet but I might go say hi now though" he said leaving the room.

Jason made his way up to the open where Beccie, Libby and Rachel were all looking at a fashion mag.

"Hey becks" he shouted over to them making the girls look up.

"Oh hey Jay you met Libby and Rachel yet" she said as he sat next to Libby. "Hi" Rachel and Libby said in unison making them laugh.

"You three up for a game in the abandoned court" Jason asked

"Sure" Beccie said, Rachel nodded in agreement

"Where's the abandoned court" Libby asked nervously

"I'll show you" he said holding out his hand.

Libby grabbed it as Jason dragged her down the hall with Beccie and Rachel giggling endlessly behind them making Libby blush. When the got there they played a doubles match. Rachel and Beccie vs. Jason and Libby. Everyone was happily playing until it started to rain so they all ran inside really soaked. Harvey came up to them and handed them all towels.

"You know Decromo is going to kill you when he finds out what you did" Harvey said to Jason, Beccie overheard them

"What did you do now" she asked curiously Jason just laughed

"I tied loads of party poppers together and put then in his desk, so when he opens it he will have a face full of streamers" Beccie laughed

"You are so dead Jay"

"I know I know" he said trying not to laugh. Suddenly they all heard a noise. "JASON BRAZO" the whole room shook

"I best go hide" and with that he was gone.

"Is he always like that" Libby asked

"Pretty much" Harvey answered her making her smile.

Practice had just finished and the boys were in the showers.

"Libby's really good don't you think" Harvey asked Jason,

"Don't know… wasn't paying attention" Jason answered unwrapping the towel that was round his head.

"I find that hard to believe" Harvey said shutting his locker

"Really how come" Jason asked getting off the bench he was sitting on. "Because you were watching her all practice" Harvey said laughing,

"I wasn't I was just daydreaming that's it" Jason said going red

"Sure sure sure" Harvey said as they left the locker room.

"So" Beccie said sitting next to Libby,

"Jason was watching you all practice" she poked her in the ribs

"That's nice for him" she said still reading her book.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT" Beccie said shocked.

"Listen" Libby put her book down

"Im here just for the tennis, not romance just tennis" then she left the room

"Ok ok sorry" Beccie said and went over to Rachel

"What's up with her" Beccie asked.

"Her sister died because her boyfriend told her to jump off a bridge with him" Rachel told her

"Oh I didn't know sorry" Beccie said sadly

"It's ok" Rachel said hugging her.

"So you up for a game" Beccie asked sitting next to Libby the next day.

"Sure" she said putting her book down. A few moments later both girls were playing against each other in the abandoned court with Harvey, Jason and Rachel soon joining in. Soon all of them were playing together with tennis balls flying everywhere.

They were having fun until Jason wacked a ball and it hit an oncoming Mick. "Are you five aware that lights out was 40 minutes ago" he said pointing to his watch,

"Come off it Mick" Jason said aiming his racquet at Micks head.

"Sorry Mick we lost track of time" Libby said coming over to him,

"Oh ok then" Mick said as she headed for the girls dorm.

"Got a thing for Libby hey Mick" Harvey said patting his shoulder before following Jason back to there dorm. In the girls room Beccie, Libby and Rachel were getting ready for bed.

"Act like that more often and we will get in trouble less" Beccie said to Libby as she was getting into bed

"Like what" Libby looked confused

"All flirty round Mick" Beccie said laughing

"Very funny" Libby said chucking her pillow at Beccie and in doing so got hit back by one.

"Stop acting like kids" Rachel said coming out of the bathroom, she then got two pillows thrown at her,

"Hey" she said throwing them back.

"HOW WAS THAT OUT, ARE YOU BLIND, AND DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM" a girl playing threw her racquet at the referee.

"New girl" Beccie asked Rachel tying her shoelace,

"Yup" Rachel answered

"But the only thing is" Rachel looked at the girl,

"Is what" Beccie questioned her impatiently

"Her name is Suzie Decromo" Rachel said standing up

"As in the daughter of President Decromo" Beccie said following her,

"Yup" Rachel said heading for the locker room.

"Hey guys" Libby said as the girls came into the locker room,

"Heya" they said in unison

"You seen the new girl yet Beccie asked

"You mean Suzie Decromo" Beccie Nodded

"No not yet but I think im playing her later on though" Libby said smiling "Apparently she was top player at her last school" she continued while putting her racquet in her bag.

"Well good luck for then Libs" Rachel said as her friend walked out the door.

"Game Set Match Suzie Decromo" the referee called from the stand.

"Good game" Libby said as she walked over to her opponent,

"Whatever" Suzie said posing for photos. Libby walked on and sat on the bench, Jason came over to her

"Wow you were amazing out there"

"But I lost" Libby said drying herself

"I know but only by one game" He said sitting next to her,

"But I still lost" Libby said starting to get angry.

"Ok im sorry" he said backing away

"_Could Mister Brazo please report to my office NOW_" a voice came from the sound system.

"Aw man" Jason said rubbing his head. Libby just laughed at him. Libby went over to the open where Beccie, Rachel and Harvey were waiting for her. "Here" Rachel said handing her a box. She opened it

"Illegal chocolate" she whispered

"Yup from Jason's secret stash" Harvey told her "Thanks guys but what for" Libby asked a little confused

"Well you're the only one who has come close to beating Suzie" Beccie told her smiling

"Are we going to have this party or not" Harvey asked holding up drinks. "Yeah" the girls said together. The party had just started when Jason came in laughing.

"What's so funny" Libby asked him

"Well I just got Micks student monitor privileges took away" he said continuing to laugh

"And Decromo has given them to me". Everyone was shocked in disbelief until

"_Due to Curtin consequences Mick Cretin is no longer student monitor so our new student monitor is Jason Brazo" _came President Decromo's voice over the sound system. The whole school cheered.

The next day Libby was walking to lunch until she was attacked by Mick "MICK GET OFF OF ME" she screamed pushing him off her.

"Ah fair maiden have you seen my pet unicorn he flew away last night" Mick said in an olden day voice

"Mick you don't own a unicorn" she said confused

"No im not Mick I am Sir Unimick, Knight of the unicorn realm".

"Ok come with me and I will show you were your unicorn is" she said dragging him along with her. They reached the open where Jason was being fanned by two students. She pushed Mick right in front of Jason

"Look what you have done to him" Libby shouted at him

"Do you have my unicorn" Mick asked Jason

"Mick you don't own a unicorn" Jason said confused

"Here we go again" Libby said rolling her eyes. Mick stood up

"I am not Mick I am Sir Unimick, Knight of the Unicorn Realm" he said holding up a plastic sword.

"Ok then" Jason said before relaxing in his chair once more. Libby rolled her eyes again before grabbing Jason's shirt, pulling him out of the chair and pushing him against the wall

"WHAT DID YOU TELL DECROMO TO GET MICK'S MONITOR PRIVILEGES TAKEN AWAY" she said through gritted teeth

"Stop it that hurts" Jason moaned

"I said that Mick was sneaking out after hours smuggling chocolate bars" Libby loosened her grip

"And he believed you" she asked confused

"Yup…well considering I did stash my illegal chocolate bars under his bed" he smiled

"Your such an idiot, tell Decromo the truth or I will" She said as she walked away. 

A week later Jason still hadn't told the truth but neither had Libby.

"Still threatening Jason" Beccie said as Libby collapsed onto her bed

"Yup and he is still not telling"

"Ok and is Mick still trying to find his unicorn" Beccie said trying not to laugh "Nope but the princess of unicorntopia has gone missing so he is looking for her now" she said closing her eyes only to be woken by Rachel moments later and she looked worried.

"Mick is on the roof saying he is going to jump to save the princess". The three girls ran outside and saw it was true. Libby found Jason

"You need to tell Decromo the truth now and I mean it" she said dragging him to where President Decromo was standing

"Um sir what I told you about Mick was lies and I didn't me for this to happen so tell Mick he's student monitor again" Jason said out of breath

"Very well then"

"Mick" he called up to him

"Your student monitor again" and with that Mick ran back in side. Everyone was relieved. An hour later everything was back to normal Mick was back to being Mick but Libby was still angry at Jason. He found her hitting a ball against the wall with her racquet in the abandoned court.

"Hey" he said sitting on the bench…No answer

"Libby im sorry" he said going over to her…Still no answer. "Libby I didn't mean for things to get like they did ok" she turned to face him

"Yet you still needed me to drag you to Decromo at the last minute to tell the truth"

"Um yeah I guess so" he said quietly

"Someone could have died because of you" you could hear the anger in her voice.

"Listen im sorry, Mick's already forgiven me why cant you" he said starting to get angry himself.

"Well im sorry if im making you angry but death is a painful thing" tears started emerging from her eyes

"How do you know" He asked

"Because my sister died last year ok she jumped off a bridge with her boyfriend" She was fully crying now he went over to her but she just ran off.

Over the next two weeks Jason and Libby avoided each other whenever they could until one day Jason was sitting in the open when Libby came over to him

"Jason im sorry about happened" she said sitting next to him

"Im sorry too I didn't know things would end up like that"

"I know you're a boy your brain is smaller" Libby laughed

"Hey not funny… you know I've actually missed you moaning at me" Jason said laughing

"I don't moan" Libby said hitting him

"Yes you do" he started tickling her

"Ok stop… Jay stop please" She laughed

"Truce" Jason asked

"Truce" Libby Answered.

"Yes" Jason and Libby turned to look who it was

"I win you lose Rach" Harvey said laughing

"Aw come on Harv we made that bet two weeks ago" Rachel said handing Harvey £5

"You two made a bet to see how long we would be angry for" Jason asked them. Harvey and Rachel ran out of the room with Jason and Libby hot on their heels.

"You're so dead" Jason said out of breath. Libby collapsed onto the grass and Jason soon after this let Harvey and Rachel get away.

"Hey what's the time Libby asked getting up

"2:20" Jason said checking his watch. Libby's eyes opened wider

"Ah I have a game in 10 minutes" she screamed running to get her things. "Sorry im late lost track of time" Libby said taking her racquet out of her bag. "Game Set Match Libby Martillo" the referee said once the game was over "Miss Martillo has qualified for the Riners Cup"

"Yes" Libby said heading over to Beccie who had been watching the game "How come you were late" Beccie asked hugging her friend

"Let's just say Harv and Rach are dead meat" Libby said laughing.

"So we all qualified for the Riners then" Harvey said as they were playing cards later that day.

"Yup" Jason said winning the round,

"So when we loose we are going to support who ever is still in" Beccie said the rest of the gang nodded in agreement. It was soon the finals Jason had already won the men's division so he was sitting with Harvey, Rachel and Beccie all supporting Libby who had made it to the woman's final.

"Miss Martillo needs this point to win it for Deviner the referee called out. You could see the sweat dripping down Libby's face; she served the ball making it go straight past her opponent. The crowd roared rushing up to Libby,

"Woo Jay and Libs won the Cup" Harvey shouted out. There was a party that night, Beccie and Rachel were on the dance floor grooving to the beat and Jason and Harvey were standing at the side

"Wow who would of thought Decromo would throw a party for you" Harvey said punching his friend in the arm,

"I know but I think it's because Deviner finally won the Riners Cup" Jason said correcting his mate. Just then Libby came into the room; her blonde waves normally in a ponytail were flowing down her back. She wore a baby blue strappy dress and white heels, Jason almost dropped his drink when he saw her

"Wow" he said making Harvey look in the same direction. Libby walked over to Rachel and Beccie

"Hey girls" she said as she approached them

"Hey girl wow look at you" Beccie said looking at her friend, Libby twirled

"You like it" Libby asked

"Love it" Beccie and Rachel said together. Libby saw Jason looking at her and walked over to him

"Can I help you" she asked as she took his drink off him,

"Hey…oh sorry" he said getting his drink back

"You should wear your hair like that more" he said smiling

"Oh is that a complement" Libby said sarcastically

"Maybe" he said taking a sip of his drink

"Well I think I need to hear them more often then don't I" she said laughing

"Im serious though, you actually look pretty for once" he said more seriously and a little sarcastically

"Hey" she said a little annoyed they started play fighting until President Decromo came over to them

"Congratulations you two your parents have been informed of your victories" he said proudly before walking away.

"Wow did I just get a complement off Decromo" Jason said turning to Libby "Wow amazing" Libby laughed

"I like the sound of those" he said finishing off his drink

"Well then you need to win more tournaments then don't you" Libby joked "Yup" he said then held out his hand

"Care to dance Miss Martillo" Libby took his hand

"I would be delighted to Mr Brazo" she answered him; they both laughed then joined Beccie, Rachel and Harvey on the dance floor.

"Well that was fun" Rachel said collapsing on her bed when they got back, "Yup" Beccie said yawning. They had just got into bed when Libby screamed "What's happened" Rachel said coming over to her, Libby pointed to a small creature on her bed with a shaky finger

"A spider" Libby said teeth chattering. Both Rachel and Beccie burst out laughing then Rachel grabbed the spider and put him out the window, soon all the girls were fast asleep.

"Morning" Jason said at breakfast the next morning

"Hey" Beccie said biting into her toast

"What's wrong with her" he asked looking over at Libby who had her face to the table

"Nothing she is just taking a nap" Beccie informed him Jason looked confused. Just then Rachel came over shouting

"SPIDER" in Libby's ear making her immediately wake up

"AH" she screamed jumping onto the table Rachel and Beccie laughed along with everyone else in the canteen

"What's that about" Jason asked helping her off the table

"They found out my fear of spiders last night and have been bugging me about it ever since" she said annoyed then she walked out of the canteen. Jason followed her.

"They are just acting stupid" he said catching up with her

"No they are not they are just going to tell everyone" she said angrily "Everyone has fears you know" Jason said trying to comfort her

"Yeah well at least there's are kept secret" Libby said quickening her pace "Libby" he said but she stopped and turned to him

"Listen Jay everyone in the canteen knows im scared of spiders, they are going to tell everyone else and soon im going to be the laughing stock of the school"

"But" Jason said trying to get a word in

"No buts just drop it"

"But"

"I have a game now" she said storming off.

"Game Set Match Holly Munto"

"That's the fifth game you've lost this week" Jason said as she dried herself down

"I know" Libby said

"Jay im sorry if I have been sour this week"

"Its ok Libs I know it's because of the rumours" he said hugging her.

"_Would Miss Martillo please come to my office straight away?"_

Jason looked worried

"Don't worry I know what it's about" she said reassuring him before heading to the office.

"Miss Martillo are you aware you haven't one a single game this week" President Decromo said angrily

"Quite sir" Libby said a little afraid

"Well what do you have to say for yourself" Libby stayed silent

"If you lose one more game Miss Martillo im afraid im going to have to move you down to Group B" Libby gulped

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR" he shouted

"Crystal sir" Libby said walking out the room.

"Group B" Rachel said astonished. They were all sitting in the abandoned court

"Yup one more loss and good bye Group A hello Group B" Libby said staring up at the sky

"Well then you best get practising" Harvey said standing up, the rest of the gang stared at him blankly then Beccie join him

"Harv is right we will help you practise". Soon Libby was playing everyone until she bet them all.

"Thanks guys" she said starting a group hug.

"Game Set Match Libby Martillo" the crowd cheered and the gang ran up and hugged her.

A week later…

"So it's planned we sneak out, go to the movies, get a burger from Frankie's and sneak back in without getting court" Beccie and Rachel whispered while Libby was in the shower

"Yup Jay and Harv are gunna help us since they snuck out the other night" Rachel said. Libby got out of the shower

"What are you two on about" she said drying her hair

"Nothing" the girls said in unison then ran out the room without another word, Libby shrugged her shoulders and carried on drying her hair.

"You got it" Rachel asked Harvey as they sat in the open

"Yeah it came this morning Jason hid it under his bed before Mick saw it". Just then Libby came in and was pounced on by Mick

"Here happy birthday Libby" Mick said handing her a card and present "Thanks Mick" she kissed him on the cheek. While Libby wasn't looking Rachel and Harvey ran out of the open. Libby looked to where they were just sitting nobody was there, she looked confused.

"Hey" Libby said sneaking up on Jason and Beccie later that day

"Hi" they said before running off. Libby sat in the open; Mick came and sat next to her.

"Hi Mick" she said sounding upset

"What's wrong" he asked curiously

"Rachel, Jason, Harvey and Beccie have all been avoiding me all day" she told him

"But it's your birthday" he said annoyed

"Yeah well people forget" she said standing up

"You only turn sixteen once" he said

"I know oh and thanks for the card and picture" she smiled and walked away. As Libby came into the abandoned court Jason, Rachel, Beccie and Harvey all emerged from behind the benches

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIBBY" they all shouted together holding a cake, cards and presents, Libby was shocked

"Oh my" she said still surprised they all came over to her. Harvey held out a cake and Libby blew out the candles and made a wish then she opened her presents, she got a top from Beccie, a pair of shoes from Rachel, a box of toffees from Harvey and a charm bracelet from Jason. The top was strappy pink with blue flowers, the shoes were gold pumps and the charm bracelet was silver and the charms were a tennis ball, tennis racquet, tennis shoes and a sports drinks bottle and the letters of her name. She hugged everyone and soon they were all eating cake which was a tennis ball.

"What time is it" Jason asked

"10:45" Harvey said looking at his watch

"Right then" Jason said getting up

"Ready to go" he said helping Libby up

"Where are we going" she said confused

"We are going to watch Edward Scissorhands" he said helping Rachel up "And then getting a burger from Frankie's" Harvey said continuing

"Were gunna sneak out" Libby said smiling. Soon they were all running to the gym, they ran through the door right up to another one finding it was locked they then checked the other doors finding them locked as well even the door they first came through

"Great were trapped" Beccie said falling on to the floor

"Pretty much" Harvey said sitting next to her

"Great" Jason said also sitting down

"Ah well it was a nice thought guys" Libby said sitting down as well. Half an hour later Rachel was pacing up and down the gym

"Aw come on Rach you're making me dizzy" Libby said stopping her friend. Jason suddenly spoke up

"Harvey truth or dare"

"Dare" Harvey answered

"Ok lets hear a nursery rhyme" Harvey sung twinkle twinkle little star then asked Libby

"Truth"

"What's your favourite snack?"

"Oh definitely chocolate" she laughed then asked Jason

"Truth"

"Right what's your favourite game?"

"Um probably truth or dare" he then asked Rachel

"Dare"

"Sing a Britney Spears song" she sung baby one more time very out of tune then asked Beccie

"Dare"

"Name everybody's middle names"

"Ok mine is Alice, Yours is Sophie, Harvey's is James, Jason's are Marc Gary and Libby's is Maria. They played truth or dare for the next hour

"Ok final question, Jason do you have a crush on someone in this gym" Beccie asked him, he then turned red

"Maybe" he said

"Oooo" the girls said in unison making Jason go even redder. About an hour later they were all laying in the middle of the gym

"Ive been having so much fun that I forgot I have a meeting with a sponsor in the morning" Libby said sighing

"Oh sponsor this rankings that, tennis isn't even fun anymore" Harvey said yawning

"I can remember first picking up a racquet when my dad made me go to after school club because he would be late picking me up and that night it happened to be tennis I picked up a racquet and with one swing I was hooked" Jason said proudly, by then everyone except Jason and Libby were asleep

"God am I really that boring" he complained

"Yup" Libby joked they both ended up laughing

"Hey Libs" he said turning to face her

"Mmm" she mumbled

"You know the whole crush thing earlier on"

"Yeah"

"Well it's kinda you I have a crush on" he said going red again

"Really" she smiled

"Yeah" he said shyly

"Good because I have a crush on you too" he then kissed her before they fell asleep in each others arms.

"Mr Brazo, Miss Martillo, Miss Chasser, Mr Milo and Miss Garra what an earth are you doing in here" an extremely angry President Decromo woke them in the morning. They all stood up

"Well Mr Brazo" he said turning to Jason

"Why do you assume it was my fault" he said complaining, Libby stepped forward

"It was me sir they did it for my birthday" she said pretending to cry

"Well you didn't leave the school grounds so I will let you off this once" he said before leading them out the door. Later that day Libby was in the fitness area when Jason came up to her

"Um I need to talk to you" he said nervously

"If it's about last night it is already forgotten about, Right" she said putting her hand out

"Right" he said slapping it before walking away. They both looked regretful.

The next day everyone was in the court practising when President Decromo came and announced

"Today is a proud day for Deviner Tennis Academy for we have been asked to host the biggest tournament of the century The International Cup" The students cheered

"So for the next 2 weeks players from every country will be competing in our courts for a chance to win and we will be representing Britain so good luck everyone" and with that he left leaving everyone to chat among themselves "Yes" Beccie and Rachel said high fiveing each other

"Cute foreign guys galore right Libs" Rachel said

"Yeah sure" she said her mind wondering. The next day players from all over the country were gathering at Deviner, Beccie and Rachel were flirting among boys and Harvey among girls, Mick was greeting them all with President Decromo and Jason was staying out of trouble like he had been asked to. Libby was in the abandoned court practising

"Hello" Libby turned round to see a tall boy with ginger hair standing behind her

"Mind if I practice with you" he said holding up his racquet she then realised who it was

"CHARLIE" she ran to hug him

"What are you doing here" she smiled

"I was wondering around campus and found this place" he smiled back

"No I mean what are you doing here as in Deviner" she laughed

"Oh im here for the international cup"

"How you're at another school in England and Deviner is representing meaning no other schools" she said confused

"Im not representing England in representing America a few weeks after you left I was transferred to tennis school there and we are representing America"

"Oh doesn't that mean we should be enemies' not best friends" she joked

"Yeah I guess it does" they both laughed. They practiced for a while then Libby took Charlie on a tour of campus until they came to a stop

"OH MY GOSH CHARLIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Rachel shouted when she noticed them

"Im here for the tournament im representing America" he said then told her the rest of the story. Then they carried on with the tour. Later that night the A Group was playing cards along with Charlie who Libby had invited. Beccie and Harvey were getting on fine with him but Jason wasn't he hated how much time that they had spent together he hadn't got a word in edgewise. Charlie had to go early because he was an opponent this made Jason happy.

"Charlie's nice don't you think" Harvey asked Jason as they got ready for bed


End file.
